It is commonly known in the art to equip an automobile with a velocity maintenance device known as Cruise Control. In operation, the overall circuit of the cruise control can be readied, or placed in stand-by mode by depressing a switch which is commonly located on the steering column or on the dash panel. Once placed in stand-by, the cruise control is generally engaged by a push button located either on the steering wheel or on a lever or stalk located on the steering column. When engaged, the cruise control will maintain the vehicle at a constant velocity until it is deactivated. Commonly, deactivation can occur by either; pushing another push button, deactivating the stand-by mode by redepressing that button, or applying the brake pedal for the automobile.
In some automobiles, such as certain models sold under the trademarks Buick or Mazda, a light will indicate to the operator whether the cruise control circuit is in stand-by mode. In certain models of automobiles sold under the Cadillac trademark, a second light in the operator compartment will indicate to the operator whether the cruise control is actually engaged and controlling the speed of the automobile. In all instances known to the inventor, these indicator lights act only as an indication to the operator of the automobile, not to others on the exterior of the automobile.
Heretofore, there has been no external indication or means to warn others of when an automobile's velocity is stabilized, or when the cruise control is engaged. However, there has been a need for an external indication so that drivers following a automobile that is on cruise control can appreciate that the car will maintain a constant velocity. This will aid in increasing the safety of the persons in the automobile on cruise control as well as those in the automobiles immediately surrounding the automobile on cruise control by providing the surrounding drivers additional information they can use to make better decisions concerning spacing of their respective automobiles on the highway.
Moreover, this external warning means will also ease the aggravation of the driver whose automobile is on cruise control caused by a second driver who speeds up, passes the person on cruise control and then slows down once he gets ahead of the car whose velocity has been stabilized. Hopefully, the incidence of occurrence of this happening will be decreased by indicating to the second driver that the first car has not subsequently sped up, but actually has its velocity stabilized.
Reference is made to the following patents which show external indicators showing various other messages:
______________________________________ Pat. No. 2,070,432 Huebscher Pat. No. 4,470,214 Kinloch Pat. No. 4,574,269 Miller Pat. No. 4,654,757 Birkhauser Pat. No. 4,700,277 Moore Pat. No. 4,751,493 Miller ______________________________________